Brendam Docks/Gallery
''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:TheDiseaselRS1.png File:TheDiseaselRS2.png|Bill and Ben at the quay File:TheDiseaselRS3.png File:TheDiseaselRS4.png File:TheDiseaselRS6.png File:WrongRoadRS5.png|Bill and Ben arrive to find Gordon File:WrongRoadRS7.png File:WrongRoadRS8.png|Gordon is thankful that Boco has saved his day File:ScrambledEggsRS2.png|Thomas arrives to meet Edward and Bill and Ben File:WhataPicture!RS6.png ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:CrankyBugs3.png|Brendam Docks in the fifth series File:CrankyBugs4.png|Thomas and Percy at one of the goods sheds File:HorridLorry2.png File:HorridLorry78.png File:SomethingInTheAir29.png File:SomethingInTheAir39.png|Henry leaves Brendam Docks with the Flying Kipper while passing James with the Mail Train File:NightTrain2.png File:HarveytotheRescue77.png|Brendam Docks in the sixth series File:NoSleepforCranky27.png|Bill, Ben and Salty trapped at Brendam Docks File:NoSleepforCranky55.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine28.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine52.png File:Edward'sBrassBand10.png|Brendam Docks in the seventh series File:BadDayAtCastleLoch6.png|Donald and Douglas arrive at Brendam Docks before leaving for the re-opening of Callan Castle File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor32.png|James arrives at Brendam Docks to pick up the Queen of Sodor File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor37.png File:Salty'sStormyTale27.png File:PeaceAndQuiet9.png|Murdoch at Brendam Docks File:JamesGetsaNewCoat74.png|Brendam Docks in the eighth series File:SqueakRattleAndRoll54.png|Gordon, Henry, Salty and Diesel at Brendam Docks File:ThomasAndTheCircus20.png|A circus at Brendam File:CallingAllEngines!21.png|Brendam Docks in Calling All Engines! File:RheneasandtheDinosaur10.png|Thomas at Brendam Docks in the ninth series File:Thomas'NewTrucks19.png File:KeepingUpwithJames86.png File:SeeingtheSights15.png|Brendam Docks in the tenth series File:ThomasandtheTreasure3.png|The passenger loading dock File:GordonandtheEngineer2.png|Brendam Docks in the eleventh series File:SmokeAndMirrors4.png File:HideAndPeep68.png|An aerial view of Brendam Docks File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese74.png File:TheGreatDiscovery165.png|Brendam Docks in The Great Discovery File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial23.png|Rosie at Brendam Docks in the twelfth series File:HeaveHoThomas!17.png|Thomas and Hank at Brendam Docks File:BestFriends41.png CGI Series File:HeroOfTheRails54.png|Brendam Docks in CGI File:HeroOfTheRails563.png File:HeroOfTheRails565.png File:CreakyCranky6.png|The Sodor Shipping Company building at Brendam Docks in the thirteenth series File:PlayTime11.png File:Percy'sParcel14.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite10.png File:BeingPercy15.png|Brendam Docks in the fourteenth series File:Thomas'CrazyDay27.png File:ThomasinCharge71.png File:DayoftheDiesels105.png|Brendam Docks in Day of the Diesels File:GordonandFerdinand9.png|Brendam Docks in the fifteenth series File:Percy'sNewFriends7.png File:StopthatBus!10.png File:ExpressComingThrough14.png|Brendam Docks in the sixteenth series File:ThomasAndTheRubbishTrain7.png File:PercyandtheMonsterofBrendam6.png File:Salty'sSurprise21.png File:Whiff'sWish14.png File:KingoftheRailway104.png|Brendam Docks in King of the Railway File:KingoftheRailway216.png File:KingoftheRailway219.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend3.png|Brendam Docks in the seventeenth series File:Henry'sHero89.png File:TooManyFireEngines118.png|A fire at the Docks File:AwayFromTheSea110.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress62.png File:TaleOfTheBrave396.png|Brendam Docks in Tale of the Brave File:ThomastheQuarryEngine40.png|Brendam Docks in the eighteenth series File:DisappearingDiesels13.png File:MissingGator4.png File:Toad'sBrightIdea10.png File:LongLostFriend85.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck9.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?4.png|Brendam Docks as seen from the top of a hill in the nineteenth series File:Who'sGeoffrey?42.png File:ToadandtheWhale87.png File:SaltyAllAtSea4.png|The Docks with no ships File:SaltyAllAtSea81.png File:Redsvs.Blues32.png File:Redsvs.Blues33.png File:Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas30.png File:NoHelpAtAll41.png File:SidneySings71.PNG|Brendam Docks in the twentieth series File:Toby'sNewFriend92.png File:LetterstoSanta24.png File:TheGreatRace211.png|Brendam Docks in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace234.png File:TheGreatRace274.png File:DowagerHatt'sBusyDay51.png|Brendam Docks in the twenty-first series File:NewCraneontheDock5.png File:EmilyintheMiddle23.png|Points to the Dock's shunting yards File:JourneyBeyondSodor2.png|Brendam Docks in Journey Beyond Sodor File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!273.png|Brendam Docks in Big World! Big Adventures! File:ConfusionWithoutDelay95.png File:CountingonNia11.png File:ChucklesomeTrucks32.png|Brendam Docks in the twenty-third series File:SteamTeamtotheRescue11.jpg File:SteamTeamtotheRescue226.jpg File:SteamTeamtotheRescue310.jpg File:SteamTeamtotheRescue418.jpg File:FirstDayonSodor3.png File:BubblingBoilers8.png|Brendam Docks in Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers File:BubblingBoilers10.png File:BubblingBoilers182.png Promotional Material Model Series File:CrankyBugs95.png File:HorridLorry91.png File:Salty'sSecret88.png File:GordonTakesaTumble64.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak68.png File:Salty'sStormyTale74.png File:JamesGetsaNewCoat7.jpeg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll80.png File:ThomasandtheCircus12.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandCrankyPromo.jpg|Thomas, Percy and Cranky promo File:CallingAllEngines97.jpg File:HenryandtheFlagpole80.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks12.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff11.PNG File:EdwardStrikesOut(magazinestory)1.png File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy4.PNG File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar93.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery224.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial96.png CGI Series File:ThomasatBrendamDockspromo.png|Thomas promo File:GordonatBrendamDockspromotionalposter.jpg|Gordon promo File:JamesatBrendamDockspromo2.png|James promo File:PercyatBrendamDocksPromo.jpg|Percy promo File:DuckAtBrendamDocksPromo.jpg|Duck promo File:EmilyatBrendamDockspromo.png|Emily promo File:RosieatBrendamDocksCGIpromo.png|Rosie promo File:StanleyatBrendamDocksCGIpromo.png|Stanley promo File:ScruffatBrendamDockspromo.png|Scruff promo File:Porterpromo.png|Porter promo File:Timothy3.jpg|Timothy promo File:Gatorpromo3.png|Gator promo File:DieselatBrendamDocksCGIpromo.png|Diesel promo File:MavisatBrendamDocks(head-on)promo.jpg|Mavis promo File:'ArryatBrendamDocks.jpg|'Arry promo File:SaltyattheDocksCGIpromo.png|Salty promo File:ThomasandBertieCGIpromo.png|Thomas and Bertie promo File:BrendamDocksCGI.jpg File:BrendamDocksCGIPromo.jpg File:BrendamDocksOceanPromo.jpg BrendamDocksBadge.jpg|Badge Behind the Scenes File:BrendamHarbourAndStationConceptArt.png|Concept art for "Brendam Harbour and Station" File:CrankyBugsConceptArt.png|Concept art for the shed featured in Cranky Bugs File:CrankyBugsStoryboard.png|A storyboard/layout of Brendam Docks in Cranky Bugs File:CrankyBugsStoryboard2.png File:CrankyBugsbehindthescenes.jpg Others File:DieselPullsHard10.png|Brendam Docks in a magazine story File:CraneStrain!1.png File:ATallStory1.png File:HeavyLoad1.jpg|Gordon and Class 40 at the docks File:HookedUp6.png|Harvey and Boco at the docks File:InaSpin1.png|Boco, Salty and Harold at the docks File:Cranky(StoryLibrary)1.PNG|The docks in a My Thomas Story Library book File:Cranky(StoryLibrary)9.PNG|Cranky lifting up the shed File:Salty(StoryLibrary)12.PNG File:Harvey(StoryLibrary)1.PNG File:Harvey(StoryLibrary)2.PNG File:Murdoch(StoryLibraryBook)1.png File:Murdoch(StoryLibraryBook)2.png File:Murdoch(StoryLibraryBook)3.png File:BoCo(StoryLibrarybook)1.jpg File:BoCo(StoryLibrarybook)2.jpg File:Charlie(StoryLibrarybook)3.png File:Charlie(StoryLibrarybook)5.png File:Thomas'NewFriend2.png File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure2.jpg|The docks in The Great Festival Adventure File:HerooftheRailsWii45.jpg|Hiro at Brendam Docks in the Hero of the Rails Wii game File:ReallyUsefulAroundtheWorld8.png|The docks in Really Useful Around the World File:BrendamPromenadeatEdaville.jpg|Brendam Docks at Thomas Land at Edaville USA Merchandise File:BandaiTECSodorShippingSet.jpg|Bandai TECS File:ERTLSodorShippingSet.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail File:BandaiTECSodorShippingSetKorea.jpg|Bandai TECS Korea cover File:WoodenRailwayDownByTheDocksSet.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayBrendamFishingDockprotoype.jpg|1st 2003 Wooden Railway prototype (destination only) File:WoodenRailwayBrendamFishingDock.jpg|2nd 2003 Wooden Railway prototype (destination only) File:WoodenBrendamFishingDock.jpg|2003 Wooden Railway (destination only) File:WoodenRailwayBrandamBayShippingSet.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:BrendamBayCargoLoader.jpg|2014 Wooden Railway (destination only) File:WoodSpinAndLiftCrane2018.jpg|2018 Wood File:Take-AlongBrendamDocks.jpg|Take Along File:Take-n-PlayCranky.jpg|2010 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayBrendamDocks.jpg|2012 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlaySaltyattheDocks.jpg|Take-n-Play Salty at the Docks File:AdventuresSaltyattheDocks.jpg|Adventures Salty at the Docks File:AdventuresCrankyattheDocks.jpg|Adventures Cranky at the Docks File:CollectibleRailwaySalty&Cranky'sCargoDrop.jpg|Collectible Railway File:PlarailBillAndBenHarbourFriends.jpg|Plarail Bill and Ben Harbour Friends Set File:TOMYCrankyattheDocks.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:PlarailLoadAndUnloadCrankyAtTheBigHarbour.jpg|Plarail Load and Unload! Cranky in the Big Harbour File:TrackMasterCrankyandBulstrode.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterHardatWorkatBrendamDocks.jpg|2007 TrackMaster File:TrackMasterCrankyandFlynnSavetheDay!.jpg|2011 TrackMaster File:TrackMasterCranky'sSpinningCargoDrop.jpg|2014 TrackMaster File:TrackmasterDemolitionAtTheDocksSet.jpg|2016 TrackMaster File:MotorizedRailwayDayattheDocks.jpg|Motorized Railway File:BachmannBrendamWarehouse.PNG|Bachmann (warehouse only) File:MegaBloksWorkingHardatBrendamDocks.jpg|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloksZoomingAlongAtBrendamDocks.jpg File:TomicaDocksSet.PNG|Tomica File:TomicaCrankyLoadingandUnloadingwithHiroSet.png Category:Gallery Category:Landmark galleries